Strange Magic
by WrittingPassesTime
Summary: Daelyn moves to New York to live with her Aunt and step-Uncle. All is normal until one night, when unexpected bonds are formed and big changes are made. Daelyn has dealt with changes, but not on this level. Luckily, she has new friends to help her through. Rated T JUST to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

Hellooooooo! :) First story up here. I'm really new to this whole scene, so please bear with me. If you see any errors in the story line (since the beginning will take place during the first movie) then please message me I would really appreciate it :) but please be nice! Also, sorry for any grammatical errors... haha.

I really hope you guys like it 3 If you do, please follow or favorite or review! It would mean so much!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings**

* * *

I woke up suddenly to bright sunlight glaring through the plane window. The jumbled movements of the aircraft touching the ground had jolted me awake, and I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes as I prepared to grab my things. I looked at my phone to see that the time was 11:23 a.m.. I looked outside to see people and planes moving here and there around the airport. I sighed, resting my head on the back of my seat as I waited for the seat-belt sign to turn off. ' _Well... Here I am._ ' I thought to myself. I was in New York City. The Big Apple. The City That Never Sleeps. Whoop dee doo. As you can probably tell, I'm not completely ecstatic to be here.

My home is all the way in California, along the beach in Santa Monica, Los Angeles. The weather is always warm, and the ocean waves are usually perfect for surfing. Living there my whole life has gotten me used to a certain kind of life-style. Waking up to a clear sky, seeing the ocean from my bedroom window, and running down to the beach whenever I please. I practically _lived_ in my swimsuit. I have gotten used to surfing every afternoon, walking around the boardwalk, and only being a short bike-ride away from my friends.

I closed my eyes for a second as I reminded myself to not think about them. It was a horrible feeling to move away from your best friends, even if you just had two. I would rather have two best friends than 10 acquaintances.

Anyway, the whole reason I had to leave my beautiful home was because of my parents. They are both very serious workers, and believe that I should do everything in my power to prepare myself for college and my future job.

My parents would have loved it if I decided to study something mathematic or philosophical, as they are both professors at UCLA (mom is a mathematics professor and dad is a philosophy professor). Sadly, for them, I am no where near interested in either of those subjects. Unlike my parents, who's dreams consist of equations and questions, mine are filled with music.

Ever since I was little, I would instantly get the hang of any instrument I picked up. Name any instrument you can think of, and I've probably played it at some point. Though my personal favorites consist of the piano, guitar, drums, cello and violin. A weird mixture, I know.  
Back to saying why I was forced to come here.

I guess I had left the family computer on (even though I have my own laptop, I still like to use it), and they had seen the last page I was on. It was the website for the Berkley College of Music in Massachusetts. After that, they had kept dropping hints about it non stop. We had a few discussions about it, and me being unaware of what they were planning, always talked about it with great interest. Then one day out of the blue they tell me they are sending me to New York to live with my step-aunt Grace and her husband Patrick. They said that if I go there early I could get used to what it feels like living there, and even check out the college.

Of course, I was appalled. I still had a year and a half to go in high school before I graduated, and I wasn't even sure if I _wanted_ to go to college. All my life I had dreamed of finding the perfect place where I felt like I belonged, and I wasn't sure that I would find that at college. I thought about traveling the world to explore different areas, so I could possibly find the one place I felt I could call home the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, L.A. _was_ my home... but something in my gut told me that I would eventually find someplace better. At this, they went ballistic. They got me a plane ticket the next week, telling me I had 5 days before I left for New York. I only had that little amount of time to savor the feeling of living by the ocean and seeing my friends, which I tried to do every day.

Before I knew it, I was on a plane, waving out the window at the sunset in L.A., silently saying goodbye to my friends and my family one last time.

I flinched slightly at the loud 'ding' playing throughout the airplane, telling the passengers that it was okay to take off their seatbelts. In a flash, everyone was standing up, fumbling with their bags, or trying to get into the overhead compartment, each hoping to get off the plane as soon as possible.

Trying to avoid the rush, I patiently waited for most of the passengers to leave, before slowly standing up and moving out of my seat, my backpack slung over my right shoulder. I pulled out my earbuds and plugged them into my phone, ready to use them once I go off the plane. I shoved my left hand into my fitted green army-jacket, along with my phone, holding the strap of my bag with my right hand. I made my way out of the plane, letting out a relaxed sigh as I exited the aircraft.

As I walked down the corridor leading to the boarding room, I pulled out my phone and put my earbuds in, playing a relaxing tune to calm my nerves. Music has always helped me with my emotions, wether it's to calm me down, get me excited, or to just take my mind off things. The soft melody flowed through my earbuds, and a wave of relaxation washing over me. I sighed, a soft smile gracing my lips as I entered the boarding room, looking around the massive airport. It would take 5-10 minutes just to get to the baggage claim, which was where my step-aunt, Grace, would pick me up, so I took my time, walking in the middle of the walk-way, looking around calmly, feeling as if I were in a music video.

I have to be honest here. Going to New York is not a _total_ drag. It's been my dream to come here. But... the circumstance in which I got here made me resent going. But now, actually being here, I decided to let that go, and try and enjoy my stay here.

The sound of my combat boots hitting the marble floor echoed around the large room, along with the many voices of passengers waiting for their bags. I had just arrived at the baggage claim, and was moving across the room to find my suitcase. When I was nearly at the other end of the room, I spied the number of the flight I was on, and went to that station to wait for my bag.

I rolled my neck around, it still being a little stiff from the flight. I tugged at a loose string hanging off my black skinny jeans, nervously glancing around the large room. I had yet to see Grace, and I was getting slightly anxious. I fiddled with my necklace, a silver moon hanging on a black leather chain, which I wore all the time. It hung in the middle of my chest. I dropped my hand down to the edge of my light white tank top, which ended a centimeter above my jeans. I rubbed the soft fabric between my fingers, the nails coated in navy blue polish.

As I took another look around the room, I recognized my large black suitcase traveling down the assembly line. I waited for it to pass in front of me before grasping the handle and lifting it effortlessly onto the ground next to me.

"Wow, you've got some serious muscles, Daelyn." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Grace standing there with a large grin on her face, her arms open for a hug. I smiled, moving to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey Auntie G, what's up?" I joked, calling her the name I used to call her as a child. She laughed, pulling away to look at me.  
"Just happy to see you. Wow, your so tall! You were only _this_ high the last time I saw you." She said, putting her hand to her knee. "And you've grown into such a _beautiful_ woman!" She exclaimed running a hand through my pixie-cut light brown hair. "Time sure does fly." She said, pulling me in for another quick hug. I laughed.

"Thank you, Grace. And yeah, it sure does." I then grabbed my suitcase and followed her to a cab waiting outside. "By the way, do you guys have a gym near your apartment?" I asked. Grace pauses for a moment, thinking. She began to slowly nod her head.

"Yes, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure there's a gym a couple of blocks away from the apartment. Why?" She questioned.

"Well, I had a pretty good routine back at the gym close to my home in Santa Monica, and I'd hate to suddenly stop my usual routine. Plus it let me get a lot of excess energy and... sometimes anger out." I added at the end with a chuckle. She laughed along with me, and we soon fell into a steady conversation in the cab ride home.

.o.o.o.

We got back to her and Patrick's apartment a little after one, and she showed me to my room. It was a medium sized room, not too big and not too small, with a bed, desk, and dresser in it. It also had a small bookshelf, along with a little table right next to the bed. A large window was on the opposite wall of the door to the room, and a fire escape was right outside. The bed was pushed against the wall to the right of the window, the small table right next to the head of the bed. The dresser was pushed into the corner facing the bed, and the desk was against the wall to the left of the window. The small bookshelf stool in between the dresser and the door to the bedroom.

I set my suitcase at the foot of the bed, sitting down on the freshly-laundered navy blue fluffy duvet, which had thin lines of light blue making a wave pattern covering the duvet. The walls of the room were a light ocean blue, with a white trimming. It reminded me of my room in Santa Monica, and it instantly made me miss home, though it also comforted me. I could see Grace smiling at me from the corner of my eye, happy that I seemed to be relaxed and at home.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her doe brown eyes filled with hope. I smiled even more, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yup, it couldn't be more perfect. Reminds me of the beach and the ocean." I said, sighing softly at the thought of the ocean. I guess she knew that I was dreaming about home, because she walked over and sat down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know this isn't L.A., and that you won't get to wake up and see dolphins swimming in the ocean every morning, but I really am glad your here, and I hope that you can enjoy New York to the fullest extent." I smiled softly, leaning over and giving her a one-sided hug.

"Thank you. I really am happy to be here. It's just a little sudden, that's all." I explained, giving her the reason as to why I might have seemed hesitant about staying here. She nodded her head.

"That is completely understandable. I know that you won't get over the sudden change over night, so if you need _anything_ at all, or just want to talk, I'm here for you, Dae." She said, looking into my eyes to make sure I fully understood. Calmness settled inside me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"And same with Patrick. He might seem a little up tight at first, but he'll warm up to you real quick." She said, giggling a little. I chuckled, thanking her again before she left my room, leaving me to unpack. I let out a breath, pausing for a moment to take in my new room one more time before I started to unpack.

* * *

Thank you so so so much for reading! Again if you liked it please follow or favorite or review! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Introductions

Helloooo! I'm uploading this next chapter pretty quickly! I just want to get the story rolling :) hope you are enjoying it! :D

Sorry for any grammatical errors!

If you are, follow or favorite or review! 3 Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Strange Introductions**

* * *

My skateboard flew down the sidewalk, passing people left and right, their faces only a blur as I raced passed them. I let out a small laugh as I felt the air fly past me, almost like I was flying. Skateboarding really was exhilarating, once you got good at it. That's one of the perks of having surfed your whole life, things that are similar like snowboarding and skateboarding come naturally to you.

I breathed in a large breath, filling my lungs with fresh air. I have always enjoyed the feeling of skating down the sidewalk as fast as I could. In fact, I enjoyed almost anything that went fast, seemed dangerous, or took some serious bravery to accomplish or do. It's just always been my personality. Grace and Patrick didn't entirely know that at first, but after a few days I started to get comfortable with them, finally showing my true self.

Right now I was on my way back to the apartment. It was the first day of spring break, and school had just ended. I had started school here in New York a week after I arrived. That was 4 months ago. I had made a few friends here and there, but hadn't gotten really close to anyone yet. But honestly, I wasn't _too_ hung up on it. I got to go home and play my instruments, and that's all I needed. Besides, I had my gym membership, I went out a lot with Grace, and even Patrick when he got time off of work. When I had first met Patrick, just like Grace had told me, he seemed a bit uptight. But after a short while, he warmed up to me, becoming like a new father figure to me, just as Grace had become something like a mother figure to me.

I slowed down as I came to the apartment building, coming to a full stop right in front of the door. I picked up my skateboard, unlocked the door with my key, and went up the stairs two steps at a time. When I reached the top, I straightened my black, v-neck fitted t-shirt, and pulled up my ripped skinny jeans. The familiar tap of my all-black converse sounded though the hallway leading to the apartment. I opened the door, not needing to unlock it because Grace was home and usually leaves the door unlocked.

"Grace! I'm home!" I called, shutting the door behind me. I heard her call back a 'Hello' as I jogged to my room, tossing my backpack onto my unmade bed before making my way to the kitchen. Grace was there, washing the dishes. I walked up next to her and began to dry the plates and put them in the cupboard.

"Thanks, Dae." Grace said, still concentrating on washing the dishes.

"No problem, preggers." I joked. She laughed at the nickname. Over the past 4 months, Grace's stomach had quadrupled in size. When she had picked me up at the airport the day I came to New York, she was wearing a loose-fitting shirt that concealed the small tummy she had grown from being pregnant. I hadn't even known until later that day.

"So, you excited for spring break? Got any plans with friends?" Grace asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yup, and... No," I sighed. "I haven't made any _real_ friends. Only the kind where I can just ask for a pencil in the middle of class." I said, huffing slightly. I saw Grace's eyebrows come together in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Dae. I know what it's like to be the new kid at school. Trust me, your classmates will start to warm up to you. You'll see." She said optimistically, like always. I put on a fake smile.

"Yup, I bet your right." I said, trying to speak as cheerily as I could. In reality, I wasn't entirely sure I was gonna find any true good friends. Not like the ones at home, at least. I haven't met a single person yet who enjoys at least two things I enjoy. I've met some people who are in band and orchestra, but they turned out to already have their "group" together. ' _And anyway, they wouldn't have been able to keep up with my daring life style..._ ' I thought to myself, trying to find some kind of reason to justify why I haven't made any friends.

"Until you find the people you click with, you can hang out with me- oh! And the baby, too!" She said suddenly putting a hand to her stomach. I laughed.

"The baby kicked?" I asked.

"The baby kicked." She replied, rubbing her stomach.

.o.o.o.

Later that evening, I was in my room, cleaning my violin. I had gotten it at a near-by music store, along with a guitar and a decent sized weighted keyboard which was set up next to my desk. I was now wearing a white tank top and black cargo caprees. My feet were bare, left unarmed against my cold wooden floor. As I placed the bow into its case, I heard the door of the apartment open.

"Grace? Daelyn?" A voice called from the living room. I stood up from my desk, carefully putting my partially-cleaned violin on my desk to continue later. I opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Hey Patrick." I greeted warmly, giving him a tight hug. He returned the gesture. We let go right as Grace walked in.

"Hello?" Grace said right before she entered our sight. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug as well, kissing her cheek as he pulled away.

"Guess what happened." He said excitedly, looking between both of us.

"Hmm..." I started, tapping my chin. "They invented a zero-calorie pizza?" I guessed, giving him a smirk. Patrick chuckled.

"No, but that's a good idea." He said. Grace nodded.

"It is, umm, they found a-Oh!" She exclaimed putting her hands on her stomach. I smiled. "Baby kicked." she said a little softer.

"Awe. Hi baby." I said, smiling as Grace sent me a thankful glance. She always wanted me and Patrick to talk to the baby so it could know our voices.  
"Hi," Grace said to the baby. She then looked to Patrick.

"Please say hello." She said a little sternly, motioning to her stomach. I quietly snickered behind my hand as Patrick shuffled awkwardly.

"Wha..?" He said. Grace gave him a pointed look, and Patrick sat down on the couch right next to where Grace was standing, hesitantly placing his hands on her swollen belly. "Hello, little Sea-Monkey." He said. I chuckled at the nickname. He continued. "This is the sound of my voice," He said monotonously. "Hello son or daughter. Hello. Hello." I rolled my eyes, though I still had a smirk on my face.

"Patrick, you sound like a robot." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, our baby's gonna be attached to the toaster." Grace added. Patrick began to stand.

"Or the new V.P. of marketing." He said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. My mouth dropped open. ' _V.P.?!_ ' I thought to myself.

"No." Grace gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Really?" I asked my arms falling to my sides and my smile grew. Patrick nodded.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh!" Grace wrapped Patrick into a big hug. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around both of them, sharing their excitement.

"It's provisional," Patrick said. He pulled away from us and started walking, Grace following close behind while I took my time to walk behind her. "If I wow Cruella de Odille, then I'll keep the job. If not, then my head'll be on a pike next to the last guy." He said, a little nervousness showing in his voice.

"Well, wow you will!" Grace said enthusiastically. "You wowed me."

"But I have two days" Patrick deadpanned.

"Oh, yikes." I said, sucking in a breath. I now stood next to Grace.

"I know," Patrick sighed, "what if I don't get them done in time?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh no, you can't come to the ultrasound." Grace suddenly said, disappointment clear in her voice. My eyebrows shot up in concern. I looked to Patrick, seeing how he would react. Patrick hesitated, confusion and conflict clouding his eyes.

"Uhh..." He muttered, pausing. He looked up. "Unless... Wait. The back up ads we have did fine in focus groups. I could re-tool those. I'd have to work round the clock." He said shuffling through some papers. I sighed as I looked over at Grace, who looked disappointed. I moved closer to her.

"Hey, I will still come." I said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled before I stepped away.

"Anyway, I gotta finish cleaning my violin. Goodnight, Grace." I said, stepping towards my room.

"Night, Dae." She replied. I walked back to my room, closing the door and picking up my violin. When I finished cleaning it, I picked up my bow and began to play a soft tune. Patrick didn't mind if I played late at night or while he was working, as my room is slightly sound proof. He has told me that he can sometimes hear it, but honestly it doesn't bother him because he thinks it helps him concentrate on his work in a way. I continued playing for who knows how long (I always loose track of time when I'm playing an instrument).

Suddenly, I was broken from my trance by the sound of Grace's shocked scream. I thought I heard Patrick yell as well, but I didn't think too much of it. All I was thinking about was Grace and the baby. Why else would she be screaming at this time of night? I quickly put my violin and bow on my desk, and sped out into the hall. I saw the bathroom door open and could hear Grace inside... Talking to someone? I stepped closer.

"...oh! Oh gosh! Are you okay?" I heard her ask, concern showing through her voice. I furrowed my brows as I heard another voice.

"I-I think so." I didn't recognize who this was. I paused before turning the corner into the bathroom, listening to what Grace was going to say.

"Oh! Um...I'm sorry about...you know, throwing you against the window and all...Um, welcome to our happy home!" I heard her say. I was utterly confused. Right before I walked into the bathroom, the mystery voice spoke again.

"You have a nice mushroom, Miss Grace." It said. I turned the corner into the bathroom.

"Grace what's going o-" I stopped, my eyes growing wide, one eyebrow cocked. On the windowsill of the bathroom, stood a little... Well... I didn't know what it was. It was... blue.

It looked slightly frightened of me, but waved none the less. After another moment of silence, I waved back. "Grace." I spoke, my voice low.

"Yes?" She asked, appearing really calm. I exhaled slowly.

"There is a small blue person over there." I said, never taking my eye off the creature less it disappear. " _It just waved to me_." I added, whispering slightly. She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I guess he did. He's really nice, isn't he?" She said. I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, thank gods," I said, laughing a little. She looked at me in confusion. "That means you can see him too! I'm not crazy!" I said, chuckling. She smiled and giggled, even the creature let out a few short laughs.

"What is your name?" The creature suddenly asked. It looked at me with wide blue eyes filled with curiosity. I smiled.

"My name is Daelyn, but you can call me Dae." I said. The creature smiled.

"That's quite a smurfy name you have there, Dae." The creature said, looking down bashfully. Though I was confused as to what the word "smurfy" meant, it sounded like it was meant to be positive, so I smiled even more. ' _He's adorable!_ ' I thought to myself. ' _Are there others?_ ' I wondered.

"Thank you, uhh..." I was about to ask for his name, when a new voice interrupted me.

"Clumsy!" It said. ' _I guess that's his name_ '. Grace and I looked behind us and to the floor to see four other creatures that looked similar to Clumsy. Two of them had the same hat and pants as Clumsy, though one wore black-rimmed glasses. One was female and had long blonde hair, and a white dress on. The last had red pants and a red hat on, and also had a large white beard.

"Hi guys!" Clumsy greeted from the window sill. "You gotta meet Grace and Daelyn! Oops, I mean, Dae," he corrected. "This is my family. There's Papa, Brainy, Smurfette, and Grouchy!" He said, pointing to each one. They all waved shyly as Grace and I waved at them. "But, where's Gusty, guys?" He asked, looking around. ' _Theres another one!?_ ' I thought. ' _What, am I gonna find 7 more in my bedroom?_ ' I thought sarcastically. Not that I don't like them, but it's pretty strange and surprising to find little blue people showing up in your home.

"Grace! RUN!" I heard Patrick yell from the front room. Grace jumped at the sound of her husband yelling, while a small smirk grew on my face, one eyebrow lifting. ' _Whats going on out_ there _?_ ' I wondered.

"Stop bleatin' like a sheep and let me hogtie ye, ye wriggly numptie!" A Scottish voice called from the front room. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stop myself from laughing. ' _Whatever's happening out there, I gotta see it._ ' I thought.

"Oh! That's Gusty! You guys have got to meet him too!" Clumsy said, leaping into Grace's hands. She walked out of the bathroom, the other creatures following her. I followed last.

"Grace! Daelyn! We're being attacked! Do not be fooled by their cuteness!" Patrick yelled, his shouts becoming louder as we neared the front room.

"It's okay, it's okay." Grace said, reaching Patrick before me. "They're friendly." I finally reached the front room and stepped next to Grace. My hands shot up to cover my mouth. Though it wasn't because of fear or surprise, no... I was really trying to not laugh as much as I wanted to. Patrick was on the floor, _hogtied_ with orange yarn, staring fearfully at another one of the little blue creatures. Though this one wore a blue kilt, had red sideburns and hair poking out from under his hat which had a blue puff-ball at the end of it. I accidentally let out a snicker, which caught the attention of Patrick, who looked at me incredulously.

"Really?" He asked. I shrugged, finally bringing my hand back down to rest by my sides.

"Sorry, but I was just _not_ expecting to see this." I said, starting to giggle. "I should have brought my camera." I said in between giggles. I felt Grace nudge me with her elbow, giving me a stern look, though I could see humor in her eyes. I took a deep breath and stopped giggling. "Sorry." I said sincerely, offering Patrick a smile. He sighed.

"I'll forgive you if you untie me." He said. I nodded, moving over to him and lowering into one knee. I grabbed the orange yarn with both hands, wrapped it around my hands a few times, and-

"Dae, why don't you use some scissors?" Grace suggested. I smirked.

"I kindly decline your suggestion, as I'm perfectly capable of breaking this yarn-" I pulled quickly, and a tearing/snapping sound could be heard as I broke the yarn "-with my own hands." I finished, unwrapping the yarn and helping Patrick stand up.

"Thanks." He said, ruffling my hair as he walked past me to Grace. I chuckled as I fixed my hair.

"Nice arm strength ye got there, lass." A voice below me called. I looked down to see the 6th blue creature looking up at me appraisingly. I smirked, lowering back down onto one knee.

"Thank you, uh... Gusty, right?" I questioned, raising one brow. He nodded.

"Right ye are." He replied. "And yer name is..." He trailed off. I was about to answer when Clumsy shouted it for me.

"That's Daelyn! But you can call her Dae. And this is Grace." He said, still perched on Grace's hands.

"I don't mean to interrupt your introductions, but I have work to do." Patrick suddenly said.

"Right, sorry to intrude like this," the creature called Papa spoke, "it's just that we had lost Clumsy earlier today and he ended up here. We will be out of your hair in no time." He said.

"Oh, is your home close by?" Grace asked. I gave her a confused glance. 'Why would she want to know?'. Papa sighed, and the other creatures gave each other pointed glances.

"Well, no. We don't live in this world, actually. We were sent here accidentally while trying to save ourselves from an evil wizard." Papa exclaimed. My eyebrows shot up. ' _Evil wizard!?_ ' I thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said sincerely. "Do you have a place to stay until you get back home?" She asked. Papa shook his head, and the other creatures shuffled their feet. Grace's shoulders suddenly straightened, her head perking up. "Well, why don't you stay here?" She said, a smile forming on her lips. I began to smile as well, happy that Grace was being so welcoming. Patrick's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to be too much trouble-" Papa began.

"Nonsense." I spoke up, earning a thankful look from Grace. "You can stay as long as you need to." I finished, earning grateful smiles from each of the creatures.

"How kind of you, Miss Dae and Miss Grace." Papa thanked.

"Yes, how kind of you." Patrick said, sarcasm showing through his voice. Grace narrowed her brows at him, then turned to me.

"Dae, why don't you set up some beds here in the living room, I'm gonna have a chat with Patrick just over here." She said, pointing down the hall. I smirked and nodded, standing up.

"You got it, boss." I said, saluting her before she and Patrick left my sight. I looked at each of the creatures.

"Well, let's get you guys set up, shall we?" I said, moving to look around the room for anything I could use to make beds for them. A couple of minutes later I found some small things that they could use, including a pair of slippers. As I was kneeling next to the table, setting up their beds, I began to chat with the creatures.

"So, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but... Uh... What, exactly, are... You?" I asked awkwardly. Papa laughed.

"That's not rude at all, it's a completely understandable question. And to answer that, we are Smurfs." He said proudly, the other "Smurfs" lifting their heads in a show of pride as well. I smiled, tilting my head to the side.

"Wow, I've never heard of them before." I commented. "Have you guys ever seen humans before?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Yes, we have. Not all of them as friendly as you are, though." Smurfette said, lowering her head at the end. I furrowed my brow.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" I asked her. She shuddered as she answered me.

"Gargamel. The evil wizard we were running from when we came here." She replied, fear apparent in her eyes. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

" _Garbagesmell_? What kind of a name is that?" I asked, laughing a little.

All at once, Papa, Clumsy, Gutsy, and Brainy began laughing, Gutsy being the loudest. Grumpy started chuckling, which I knew for him was basically laughing. Smurfette began giggling, the fear etched on her face beginning to disappear.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling. Smurfette's giggles came to a stop.

"His name is _Gargamel_ , not _Garbagesmell_." She said, this time not flinching when she said his name. I laughed at my mistake.

"Oh, my bad." I apologized. Papa shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I think we all needed a good laugh." He said, sadness flickering in his eyes. My smile drooped a little, remembering what he said about them being sent away from their home. I realized it was slightly like my situation, although the difference is I had come to like it here in NY. I decided to ask them how they were feeling about the situation.

"So... It must not feel that good to be so far away from home, right?" I asked a little quietly. Papa shook his head.

"No, it's not smurfy at all." He sighed, looking at each of the smurfs before continuing. "There's a whole village of smurfs back home, our family, that needs us. And we're here." He said. I assumed that since his name is literally 'Papa', that he is a father figure to them all, or the village leader. It must be a horrible feeling to know that your whole family is far away and in need of your help, but you can't get to them. I smiled slightly, empathy showing through my eyes.  
"Well, I have a feeling you'll see them again real soon." I said, trying to lift their spirits. They all gave me thankful glances. Well, all except Grouchy. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well a feeling isn't gonna smurf us back, so talk to me again when you get us a one-way ticket home." He turned his head to the side. I crossed my arms in a similar manner, about to retort when someone beat me to it.

"Hey! The lassies' just tryin ta help." Gutsy countered forcefully, narrowing his eyes at Grouchy.

"Yeah, well talking about our feelings isn't getting us any closer to home, is it." Grouchy said, rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulders. Gutsy took a step towards him, about to say something before Papa stopped him.

"That's enough, smurfs." Papa said calmly yet sternly. Gutsy growled quietly before crossing his arms, staying put. I uncrossed my arms, suddenly realizing something. Grouchy was only being, well, _grouchy_ , because that's just who he was. It's exactly what his name implies. When I first heard their names, I didn't pay too much attention to them (though I did find them a little odd). But they made sense now. I realized I shouldn't and I wouldn't take Grouchy's words to heart. He must be upset from being away from home. Papa turned to me.

"I'm sorry for Grouchy's... Uh... Comments-" Papa started.

"No, it's okay," I interrupted, seeing Grouchy slightly turn his confused expression to me. "I get that you are all far away from home, and that really isn't easy. You know, I actually have only lived here for 4 months. I was forced to come here and leave my home and friends behind." I said, earning a small gasp from Smurfette.

"Oh, that's awful." She said, her eyebrows furrowing. I smiled at her empathy.

"It was, at first. But I really enjoy living here now. The city is actually pretty amazing once you start living in it." I said, smiling.

"But don't you miss your home? Your friends?" Clumsy asked, his eyes wide. I sighed.

"Yes, sometimes I do. But being here is pretty nice, too. And I know that I won't be here forever, that I will see my friends again. So it doesn't bother me as much. Though, I do miss surfing every day." I said with a soft smile. The smurfs looked between each other, exchanging confused looks.

"What exactly _is_ surfing?" Brainy asked, lifting a brow.

"Well, it's a type of sport that you do in the ocean. You have a long, flat board, which is taller than yourself, and you go out into the ocean to where the waves are, and you use the board to ride the wave back to the shore." I said, smiling at the thought of it. "In my personal opinion, the bigger the wave, the better the ride is." I finished smirking. Clumsy and Smurfette 'ooh'ed.

"Is et dangerous?" Gutsy piped up, an excited smile forming. I nodded my head.

"It can be, if you choose to ride the bigger waves. For me, the more thrilling it is, the more fun you have. So I try and aim for the more dangerous waves." I said smirking. He let out an excited laugh.

"Ah, finally! Someone who gets et!" He preached, throwing his arms up. I chuckled.

"Not many thrill seeking smurfs where you live, huh?" I asked.

"You can say that again." He replied. Grouchy butted into the conversation.

"Don't mean to interrupt your bonding, but I'm tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay." He said determinedly, moving towards a slipper I had placed on the table. I sighed in his direction, a little sad that he still wasn't at least being civil with me.

"He'll warm up to you, just give him time." Papa said quietly to me. I nodded my head in thanks, and stood up from where I was kneeling next to the table.  
"Alright smurfs, have a good night." I said softly, to which they all replied with either a 'goodnight', 'smurf you tomorrow', or 'you too'. Right before I walked out of the door, I realized something.

"Oh... One more thing..." I said scrunching my nose, turning to them. They looked at me expectantly. "Sometimes I play my instruments at night... But I promise that it isn't loud, just warning you that you might hear some music coming down the hall. And if I'm being too loud, please tell me, I'll stop right away." I said respectively.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." Papa said smiling. I nodded one more time, whispering a 'goodnight' as I left for my room.

I sighed as I closed my door. ' _What an odd night..._ ' I thought to myself. I shook my head, clearing away all thoughts as I picket up my violin. I savored the smooth feel of the wood on my skin, delicately placing it on my shoulder and resting my cheek on it. I carefully lifted up the bow, holding it right above the strings, thinking about what to play. I decided to play something soft. The first notes of 'What About Angels' by Birdy filled my room, creating a calming atmosphere. As I improvised notes and moved to the soothing rhythm, I lost myself. I began humming and singing softly with my violin as I continued the song.

I don't know how long I was playing, but I know that I had definitely repeated the chorus at least twice as much as the song entails. When I began to feel tired, I brought my small symphony to an end, holding out the last note for a few extra beats before carefully putting away my violin, shedding my cargo caprees and crawling into my fluffy bed, falling asleep only a few minutes later.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! 3 If you want to read more, follow or favorite or review!

Until next time! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Awakenings

Hello again! It's been a while, but here's another chapter! Thank you so so so much to the people who have followed/favorited/reviewed! It means so much!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Strange Awakenings**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the soft light that filtered through my curtains. I felt a soft breeze blow from my window, and smiled slightly at the calming sensation it gave me. In that moment, I felt at peace.

Then suddenly, last night's events came crashing down on me like a harsh wave. My eyes shot fully open, and my whole body tensed. I slowly sat up, looking around at my jumbled bed spread, noticing that I barely slept under the covers. I tend to get really hot at night, so that wasn't a surprise.

I sighed before I crawled off my bed, pulling on a pair of blue running shorts that were splayed out on the short dresser at the end of my bed. I took a moment to stare at my reflection in the mirror, making sure I looked normal and composed. In reality, I was _not_ normal and composed at that moment, but I didn't want it to show through. There _was_ a possibility that what had happened the previous night wasn't real. That it was all just a weird and crazy dream. I took another deep breath and breathed out as I opened the door. I slowly and tentatively looked out of my room and down the hall.

I suddenly heard a soft melody filter from down the hall, and strained my ears to understand what it was. It sounded like voices singing. I slowly made my way down the hall, the voices becoming louder. There were multiple voices, that much I could tell. They kept saying the word 'la' a lot... another thing I could tell. My stomach tightened from either anxiousness or excitement.

As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, my eyebrows rose. Apparently, I hadn't been dreaming last night. There really were little blue people in our apartment. Now, they were helping Grace with breakfast. I almost laughed out loud. After a few moments, I decided to make myself known.

"Good morning." I said to no one in particular, walking elegantly over to Grace. The Smurfs all answered with a cheery 'good morning!'.

"Morning honey. You hungry?" Grace asked. I shrugged.

"Not so much, you know how I can't eat right after I've woken up." I said. She nodded, continuing to wash strawberries with Smurfette. I pulled out a bowl. "Where's Patrick?" I asked, setting the bowl down on the counter with a spoon and a box a cereal next to it.

"He is frantically getting ready for work." Grace replied with a chuckle. I smirked as I nodded, leaving the bowl, spoon, and cereal for Patrick. I leaned my back against the counter next to Grace, moving my attention to Smurfette. I had never gotten a real chance to have a one-on-one conversation with her yet.

"How is your morning, Smurfette?" I asked, sending her a smile. She smiled back.

"Oh, it's been smurfy! I've just been helping Grace with the strawberries." She replied while still helping Grace. I smiled at her chipper attitude.

"So did you sleep okay last night?" I asked. Her smile wavered just a bit, her eyes turning down shyly.

"Not really, none of us could, you know, cause of..." She trailed off. I nodded in understanding.

"I understand, it must have been rough." I said, my eyes softening. She gave me an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, and it was. But I have to stay smurfimistic!" She said cheerfully. I felt my respect for her rise, as I respect anyone who can see the light in a dark situation.

"Well I think you are doing an amazing job of that." I said so sincerely.

Suddenly, something shouted from the island in the middle of the room. "Woohoo! Hahaaha!" I turned my startled gaze to the juicer, which currently held a kilt-wearing smurf who was spinning wildly on top of an orange. The smurf jumped off and pressed the orange down. "This is great!" I chuckled before I turned my attention to Clumsy, who had began talking to me.

"So, Miss Dae, I was wondering... Was that you playing that beautiful music last night?" He asked with wide eyes. Most of the Smurfs (except Grouchy) turned to me, waiting for an answer. I felt my cheeks slightly heat up from the attention surrounding my music.

"Uh, yeah... That was me." I smiled sheepishly. Smurfette gasped from her place next to Grace.

"Oh, it was smurftastic, Dae! I think it made the night a little easier for all of us." I heard each Smurf replying with an agreement, Brainy nodded his head curtly before giving me a greatfull smile and saying 'I agree'. Though Gutsy was still working the juicer, he made his answer clear by giving me a loud 'Definetly!'. Clumsy nodded his head and said 'It did'. Grouchy simply grumbled something inaudible from his place next to the toaster.

"Thank you..." I said a little shyly. I was always a little bashful when it came to my music.

The smile hadn't left my face as I turned my attention to Patrick, who had just entered the kitchen and was pouring the cereal into the bowl I had laid out for him.

"Morning." I said to him, keeping it short since I could tell he was stressed.

"Morning." He replied in the same short way.

"How crazy is this?" Grace suddenly asked Patrick as he stepped away from the counter. "There are little blue people singing in our kitchen!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her, since I shared her excitement. Obviously, Patrick was not taking this the same way we were. I suddenly heard a shout, and saw a blue blur fly across the room towards Patrick. Using my quick reflexes, I swiftly leaned forward on the island table, reached out and caught the blue blur right before it landed in Patricks cereal bowl. I teetered for a moment before standing up straight gently putting Brainy (as I recognized the smurf to be) on the island before looking around at the impressed faces of everyone in the room.

"Er, thank you for that. You have impeccable reflexes." Brainy stated, nodding appreciatively.

"Your welcome, and thank you." I replied with a satisfied smirk. Patrick let out a sigh and replied to what Grace had said before.

"So your sticking with your 'this is actually happening' theory?" He grumbled. He set down his bowl of cereal and opened his laptop resting on another table. He quickly typed something, then began speaking. "Okay, it says here that Smurfs are mythical creatures from Belgium, also known as Schtroumpfs. Documented by Peyo." He read from the screen.

"And it says that they bring good luck, like leprechauns to the Irish." Grace added, moving to Patrick and reading quickly off the screen. I heard the whirring of the juicer slightly quicken, and I stood straighter as I sensed something would happen.

"It says they're mythical, Grace." Patrick tried to reason. Just as I has suspected, something did happen. Just like what happened with Brainy, I saw a blue blur fly from the juicer, no doubt it being Gutsy. This time, I had been a little more prepared for that to happen, so I acted quickly. Again, I leaned across the island table in front of me. My eyes had followed the blue blur and reached out at a precise time, expertly catching the Scottish Smurf before he smacked into the screen of Patricks computer.

This time, everyone went silent for a moment. I leaned back up, standing up tall and placing the Smurf on the island. Another moment of silence lapsed before said Smurf let out a loud whoop.

"That was great!" He exclaimed. "Do ye think we could give et another try later?" He asked hopefully. I let out a light laugh, choosing to indulge him.

"You got it." I said, earning a fist-pump to the air from Gutsy.

"Thank you, Miss Daelyn." Papa chimed in from his place next to Patricks computer. I waved him off.

"Oh, it's no problem." I replied nonchalantly with a smile. The Smurfs went back to what they were doing after that, as well as Patrick and Grace.

"Okay," he began as he picked up his laptop with Papa standing on the device. "To review: you guys come from a magic forest where you live in oversized mushrooms."

"Yes." Papa confirmed.

"You're being chased by an evil wizard." Patrick continued.

"Yeah." Papa nodded.

"And you're trapped in New York until there's a blue moon."

"Very good."

"And you like to use the extremely imprecise verb 'smurf' for just about anything?"

"Smurfsactly." Brainy answered from the counter. Patrick turned to him, huffing at the Smurf's answer that proved his question.

"And you're all named after your personalities? Do you get your names after you were born, or after you've exhibited certain traits?" All the Smurfs nodded in confirmation before Papa began to speak.

"Master Winslow, there must be something about the blue moon on your magic window machine."

"Woah!" Brainy piped up from the counter, adjusting his glasses. "Just what is this magic searching device?"

"Right now, I'm using Google." Patrick sighed.

"Ooh! Google!" Each Smurf gazed at Patrick's computer like it held the answer to all of life's questions. I held in a snicker at their amazement of the well-known search engine. Patrick didn't seem to find it funny, only annoying as he gave them all a strange look before reading off the screen.

"Okay. Blue moon. A full moon that occurs twice in one month. A figurative construct, much like yourselves..." He trailed off grumpily. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head.

"Hey!" Grouchy yelled just as Grace set a cup of coffee next to Patrick. He paid no attention to the Smurf as he continued.

"...but the moon itself doesn't appear to be blue." He finished reading from the screen, turning it towards the Smurfs so they could see the picture of a regular pale moon. They all gasped, their expressions carrying fright.

"What?!" Gutsy questioned.

"Not blue?" Smurfette repeated.

"Perfect!" Grouchy retorted sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air.

"Now we'll never get home!" Brainy exclaimed fearfully. I felt sadness creeping on up me for the Smurfs.

"No cause for alarm, my little Smurfs," Papa assured, trying to calm them down. "If we're to open the portal home, I'll just have to smurf up a potion to invoke a blue moon," he said easily.

"Oh, you hear that honey? Dae?" Patrick started, sounding sarcastic and annoyed. "They're only staying until an actual blue moon rises. Which could happen if the little blue Santa man makes a magic potion, which at this point seems completely plausible." He finished unceremoniously. I almost laughed out loud.

" _You_ may not think it's possible, but _I_ do," I began, earning appreciative glances from the Smurfs. "I mean, for most of yesterday we didn't think Smurfs existed, now look! They are in our kitchen preparing _breakfast_ with us. For all we know, mermaids could exist!" I said excitedly.

"In our world, they do." Gutsy boasted, his arms crossing over his chest. My eyes widened, and a large smile spread across my face as I turned to him.

"No way." I said, complete happiness filtering through my voice.

"Yes, that is indeed correct." Brainy added. I turned to Patrick with a satisfied smirk. I gestured my hands to them as if to say 'See? I told you!'. He just sighed at my antics and grabbed the cream to pour into his coffee. But before he could, Grouchy popped out, a large strawberry in his mouth. He smirked as he took it out of his mouth and held it towards Patrick.

"Wanna bite?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Patrick answered stiffly, setting down the cream on the counter, forced to take his coffee black.

"Of course, in order to invoke the blue moon, the stars will have to be perfectly aligned," Papa began. "And when that might be is hard to determine without the proper instrument." He explained. He paused for a moment, mulling something over. It seemed as if he reached a conclusion, as he turned to Patrick. "Master Winslow, might I borrow your stargazer?" He inquired.

"My what-wazer?" Patrick asked, doing a double take.

"Uh oh, he doesn't have a star gazer, do ye?" Gutsy asked forlornly.

Patrick just shrugged innocently, having no idea what they were taking about. I suddenly noticed Brainy's breathing starting to quicken.

"We're all gonna die," He said in realization. "We're all gonna die!" He said louder, becoming frantic. I stepped closer to the counter, beginning to try and console him.

"No your no-"

"Snap out of et, scaredy-brains!" Gutsy interrupted, grabbing Brainy's shoulders. "One Panicky Smurf is enough!"

"Besides, Papa had a vision," Smurfette offered. "And everything turns out smurfy. Right Papa?" She asked, looking at him. For a moment, I thought I saw doubt flicker in his eyes. A little... Fear? As well?

I couldn't tell because right when I thought it was there, it vanished, replaced with a smile and kind eyes.

"Yes, yes. It all turns out just fine." He said calmly. This seemed to satisfy the Smurfs, as they all seemed to let out a breath of relief. I questioned wether or not I really saw doubt in Papa's eyes, and decided to keep an eye out to see if it happened again. The red-clad Smurf might not be telling us - or his own family, for that matter - the whole story.

* * *

Again, thank you so much for following/favoriting/reviewing! It means so so so much :) Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Conversations

Hey there! Its been a while, I know. But here is a new chapter! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story :) Thank you so much to the people who followed/favorited/reviewed! It means so so much to me :) This chapter is _pretty_ short but I will make up for it by posting the next chapter within a couple of days.

* * *

Chapter 4: Strange Conversations

* * *

I pulled on my green army jacket over a gray v-neck t-shirt which was loose, but tailored to my shape. The dark-wash slightly loose jeans I wore had a few thin rips in the middle of the thighs. My feet were snug in my comfortable all-black converse. I took one last look in the mirror, fixing my hair and straightening my clothes, before heading out of my room, my gym bag slung over my shoulder. Grace and I were about to leave for her ultrasound. After that, I was going to head to the gym for an hour or two, feeling an odd need to get in the boxing ring or have at a punching bag. I walked down the hall, reaching the front room and finding Grace crouched next to the sofa, talking to Smurfette. I arrived just in time to hear the last of their conversation.

"...you said it, sister," Grace said before standing up and acknowledging me. "Okay, me and Dae need to go, we've got an appointment. I've got a baby on the way, so..."

"Wait, wait," Patrick interrupted. "We can't just leave them here. Alone. Without an adult." He protested. Papa began laughing.

"Hahaha! I'm 546 years old!" He said.

"Of course you are," Patrick replied cooly as Grace gave him a pointed look. "Dae, why can't you stay?" Patrick asked incredulously. I sighed.

"Patrick, I am 100% sure the Smurfs can take care of themselves while we are gone. And anyways, I promised Grace I would be at the ultrasound, and I'm not backing out of that promise," I said, trying not to sound insensitive. I guess it didn't totally work, because Patrick shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He shook it off, turning to Grace to try and advocate his side one more time. But she beat him to the point.

"They'll be fine," she said, "they'll be fine." A few moments passed, Patrick mentally debating leaving the Smurfs there unattended.

"All right." He sighed, giving in. Grace gave him a kiss before walking out of the door. Before I followed her, I said a quick 'Goodbye' and a wave to the Smurfs, to which the all responded in kind. I walked with Grace outside, and we hailed a cab, Grace sliding into the seat first with me following after. I shut the door, and turned to her slowly. She did the same.

It turns out we were both thinking the same thing, as we both began laughing heartily. ' _How weird is this?_ ' I thought to myself, regarding the whole 'Smurfs are in our apartment' situation. When we calmed down, I notice the taxi driver glancing at us weirdly in the rear-view mirror. Grace noticed this too, and cleared her throat in embarrassment before giving him the address of the building we were heading to.

.o.0.o.

My fists pounded the hanging bag rhythmically, the music I listen to while exercising pumping into my ears. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead, arms, and back. My eyes were narrowed in concentration, focused only on the punching bag in front of me. Suddenly, a beeping noise filled my ears, pulling me from my trance. I stood straight, looking at my phone to see 'WORKOUT DONE' flashing on the screen. I stopped my music, and pulled out my ear buds. I grabbed a towel I had laid on the ground and wiped my forehead, breathing heavily. I took a long drink of water from my water bottle, grabbed my stuff, and headed for the showers, slowly unwrapping the bandages from around my hands.

I took a short shower, quickly washing my hair and body before drying as fast as I could and beginning to get dressed. I had just put my t-shirt on when my phone started ringing. I glanced at the caller, and answered when I saw it was Grace.

"Hey, Grace!" I said cheerfully. I always felt especially happy after a fun work out. Probably because of all the endorphins that were flowing through my system.

"Hi, Dae! How was your work out?" She asked.

"It was great, thanks for asking. What's up?"

"Well, apparently the Smurfs, kinda.. Snuck over to Patrick's office, and they're disrupting his work. I was just gonna go over there to get them, do you want me ask the cab to stop by and get you?" She asked. My eyebrows rose in amusement at the idea of the Smurfs at Patricks office.

"Uh, sure, thank you," I said.

"Great, we will be there in 10 minutes. See you then!" I was only able to say a quick goodbye before she hung up. I started drying my hair before I suddenly stopped, a question popping up in my mind: what did Grace mean by 'we'?

* * *

Again, I know this chapter was short but I will be uploading the next chapter within a few days! Thank you for reading!

Please follow/favorite and/or review if you are enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Workplaces

Hi! This chapter is kinda short like the last one, but trust me, next chapter will make up for it :)

If you are enjoying the story, please follow/favorite and/or review!

* * *

Chapter 5: Strange Workplaces

* * *

I had gotten dressed and dried my hair by the time Grace's taxi showed up.

"Hi Grace!" I called into the cab. I heard her reply with a 'Hello Dae' as I slipped into the seat, closing the door behind me.

"Hi, Miss Dae!" A familiar yet unexpected voice whispered to me. I quickly looked over, finding Clumsy peeking his head out of Grace's purse. I narrowed my brows at him, confused as to why he was here.

"H-hi, Clumsy. Aren't you suppose to be at the office with the others?" I whispered back, not wanting the driver to hear. Clumsy looked down sadly.

"No... They made me stay at the apartment." He said dejectedly. My heart ached for him. 'How could they just leave him there?!' I wondered furiously.

"Why would they do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I'm kinda 'accident-prone'." He said, using air quotations. My eyes softened, and I tilted my head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said sincerely. "They still shouldn't have left you there. You _are_ family after all." I added. I am a very loyal person, so I couldn't possibly understand why Clumsy was abandoned by his own family just because they thought he might trip a few times. I mean, sure, I guess they could just be trying to look out for his own safety, but how much damage could he cause?

"Yeah, I guess... But they were just lookin' out for me, that's all." Clumsy said, though it looked a little like he was trying to convince himself more than me. I nodded my head, giving him a smile.

"I bet your right." I said before looking out of the cab window.

.o.o.o.

We neared Patrick's office, walking down the sleek hallway of Angelou. The white marble floor reflected the blinding lights showering down on us. Men and women in designer suits walked back and forth, arguing on their phones or among themselves. It was almost intimidating, but I just straightened my shoulders, held my head high, and walked with as much power as I could. It seemed to work, as I caught several people glancing at me in approval.

We soon spotted Patrick in his office, his head in his hands. He was slouching in his seat, and looked extremity overwhelmed. Coincidently, he looked up right as we had spotted him, and his face immediately brightened when he saw Grace and I. Grace waved and I nodded to him, almost at his office door.  
When we walked in, the first thing I noticed was just how much noise and ruckus the Smurfs were creating.

"Hi honey, Smurfs." Grace greeted politely, moving over to Patrick to give him a quick hug and kiss. The Smurfs all greeted her as well as me, as I just waved from my spot close to the door.

"Thank god you guys are here." Patrick said, relief ringing clear in his voice. I chuckled lightly, understanding how Patrick was having such a hard time getting work done.

"We got here as soon as possible. I hope they didn't cause too much trouble." Grace said to Patrick, rubbing his shoulder. He shook his head, though his expression said otherwise.

"No, no... Not _too_ much trouble. How was the gym, Dae?" He asked, seeming to be more relaxed. I stepped over in front of his desk.

"Pretty good, I really roughed up a punching bag." I said, jokingly punching the air in front of me.

"Oh, were you in a fight?" Smurfette piped up worriedly. I smiled at her concern, but shook my head.

"No, no. It's a kind of work out. I was just strengthening my arms." I reassured. She seemed more relieved. "So what have you been doing here?" I asked her.  
"Oh, just straightening up, and helping Patrick. We were _hoping_ to find a star gazer here, but Patrick doesn't have one here either." She replied, looking down. My eyes softened.

"We'll find one. I promise." I said, offering her a smile. She smiled back, appreciation filling her eyes. A loud voice startled me, and my head whipped around to see Patrick's boss storming over.

"Go go go! Hide!" Patrick spoke frantically to the Smurfs. My eyes zeroed onto an Angelou bag, and I grabbed it and held it out discretely for the Smurfs.  
"In here!" I said quickly, watching as the Smurfs pile into the bag. I set the bag slightly under Patrick's desk to conceal the Smurfs even more. Odille was about to walk in the door when I noticed there were only 5 Smurfs in the bag.

"Psst!" I heard to my left. "Hold out yer arm!" Gutsy ordered from his place on a top shelf. I did as he said, hoping he would make it in time. He leaped off the shelf, landing in my hand right as Odille walked through the door. I sucked in a breath and I quickly pulled my arm behind my back, Gutsy hanging into the sleeve of my jacket for dear life, hoping she didn't see anything.

"Patrick! How is the project for our campaign coming along?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile. I grimaced at the "hidden" venom in her voice.  
"Oh, it's coming along. It's coming along just fine." Patrick replied nervously.

"Well then why aren't you working on it!? I want it finished by tonight so it will be on the billboards first thing in the morning!" She ordered harshly, everyone in the room cringing at her loud voice. She promptly let herself out after that, and it felt as if everyone let out a breath when the door closed. I brought my arm around to my front, holding it up to my face. Gutsy let out a sigh as he looked up at me.

" _That_ was close, quick thinkin' there, lass." He praised, nodding his head in my direction.

"Thank you." I said, mockingly puffing out my chest. He chuckled as I set him down in the Angelou bag with the other Smurfs before Grace picked it up.  
"Alright, we'll be on our way." She said, giving Patrick a quick wave before exiting his office. I followed right after, saying "goodbye" to Patrick right before I closed the door.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Again, sorry this chapter is short, but as I said before, the next chapter will make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Changes

Hey y'all, this has been a long time coming. I won't try to make excuses for not updating for 3 months XD. I hope you guys are still interested in the story though, because here is a new chapter! Please let me know what you guys think of it!

If you are enjoying the story, please follow/favorite and/or review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Strange Changes

* * *

I gazed out of the window of the cab, smiling lightly at the magnificence of New York. Even though I've been living here for a little more than 4 months, I still haven't fully gotten over the sheer glamor of the city.

"You guys have to understand that Patrick is under a lot of pressure right now," Grace said to the Smurfs. We were on our way home from Patrick's office. "So if you could just lay low for a little bit..."

"You have my word of honor, Miss Grace," Papa assured. There was some movement sounding from the bag, but I didn't pay much attention to it. "My Smurfs will not move from this bag."

Unfortunately for Papa, he hadn't seen one of his Smurfs looking out the window, and spotting something interesting outside.

"Stargazer!" Gutsy suddenly proclaimed, pointing outside to a large picture of a man and a boy looking through a telescope.

"What?" Grace asked in surprise. I turned my head quickly, startled by the outburst.

"Huh?" I said right after Grace.

"Stargazer! Let's go!" Gutsy ordered, leaping out of the cab into the street. The other Smurfs quickly followed, eager to get their hands on the instrument.

"No, wait!" Grace called to them. I started unbuckling my seat.

"Guys! Stop!" I tried to yell out the window, but it was obvious they weren't coming back. I turned to Grace, who was also unbuckling her seatbelt.

"We gotta get them," I said urgently, opening the car door after she nodded vigorously. I heard Grace desperately trying to tell the cab driver what was happening while I was looking for the Smurfs. I spotted them as they were almost to the sidewalk. They stopped to let a teenager on a skateboard ride past before heading towards the large Toy Store. Grace got out of the car at that moment.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she pressed herself against the taxi. I walked around the back of the car to her, holding her forearm as we maneuvered around traffic. "I'm calling Patrick!" she said to me over the loud noise of the street. I nodded in her direction.

"Good idea!" I replied. She took out her phone and quickly dialed Patrick's number. "Patrick! The Smurfs have gone A.W.O.L.!" Grace exclaimed, her and I trying to get into the Toy Store as fast as possible. I couldn't hear exactly what Patrick was saying, but I did hear some mumbling. "No, no! I'm totally fine, but they need your help! Patrick, I'm afraid they're gonna get themselves killed!" It sounded like Patrick was protesting on the other end of the line. "Patrick, they need you!" She groaned. Obviously Patrick was trying to get out of it, and I huffed as I grabbed the phone from Grace. She gave me a startled look but it calmed after I started speaking.

"Listen here, Patrick! Your step-niece and _pregnant wife_ need you right now! No excuses! So get your ass over here, pronto!" I ordered strongly. I paused before I added, "Sorry for saying ass... Twice. But just hurry!" I pleaded before handing the phone back to Grace. My hopes were confirmed when I heard Grace give the address to Patrick before hanging up the phone.

We ran into the Toy Store, frantically looking everywhere for the Smurfs.

"I'll go this way, you head that way," Grace ordered. I nodded curtly before jogging in the direction she had pointed. Before I continued, an idea popped into my head. I quickly put my gym bag on the floor, and pulled out my skateboard. I smiled wickedly as I placed it on the floor. I pushed my gym bag under a shelf and behind some toys, hoping no one would find it and steal it. ' _I just cut my searching time in half_ ,' I thought proudly. I took off on my skateboard, zooming down the isles as fast as I could. Strangely, I saw kids all running in the same direction, and decided to see what the commotion was about.  
As I got closer to the small crowd of kids, I saw what they were all getting excited over. ' _Oh boy..._ ' I thought, seeing Gutsy, Brainy, and Papa on top of a lifelike Grizzly bear statue. Just as I was closing in, the statue toppled over, sending the three Smurfs sprawling on the ground towards me. I skidded to a halt in front of them, noticing but not paying too much attention to a small box they had.

"Climb on!" I said hurriedly. The three Smurfs obeyed, leaping on as fast as they could. I sped off down the isles, making sure to be careful of where I put my feet on the board. I turned sharply around corners and shelves, loosing the stampede of kids quickly. I suddenly heard Brainy and Gutsy arguing about who would have driven the skateboard better if they had the chance, when a man in a black robe flashed past me. I suddenly couldn't hear Brainy and Gutsy anymore, and stopped as fast as I could. I turned to the man, scrunching my eyes as I took in his weird clothing.

"Two more!" the man said cheerfully, holding a leaf lower in his hands.

"Brainy! Gutsy!" Papa yelled beneath me.

"Papa!" the weird man said in a taunting voice, "...and insignificant human girl." He ended lamely, giving me a questioning look. A dreaded feeling filled my stomach. ' _That must be Gargamel..._ ' I thought grimly. Anger instantly filled me. This man was responsible for separating the Smurfs from their family! I narrowed my eyes, and stepped off my skateboard.

"Excuse me, _sir_!" I addressed him sarcastically. He looked slightly taken aback. "Who do you think you are? Relentlessly going after innocent Smurfs like that?!" I yelled, my anger getting the better of me. He looked offended.

"I am the great and powerful wizard Gargamel! And I will _not_ be spoken to in that kind of manner!" He demanded. I put my hand on my hip.

"Oh, well too bad, 'cause I'm not finished! You are scum of the earth! How do you even sleep at night knowing that your just a crazy old man with an unhealthy obsession with torturing harmless creatures?" I retorted. He gasped, putting a hand to his chest. His eyes narrowed.

"How _dare_ you. How _dare_ you!" he exclaimed.

"How dare I? How dare _you_!" I yelled back.

" _No_ , how dare _you_!" he retorted back childishly and loudly. I scrunched my face, becoming more flustered by the second.

" _No_ ," I said, copying his strange accent to taunt him. "How dare _you_!"

Gargamel opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, looking past me. I turned to see Grace at the end of the isle with Smurfette in her hands. She looked like a deer in the headlights, and slowly turned around, shuffling away quickly.

Out of nowhere, an orange cat pounced at Grace's purse. After a moment, it seemed as if she was handling it, and I turned back to Gargamel. It seemed that he was slightly distracted, so I grabbed the leaf blower, pulling it as hard as I could to get it out of his grasp. He yelped as he pulled back, trying to keep a grip on the machine.

"This is an outrage! Let go!" he said, trying and failing to pull it back.

Thankfully, it turned out I was stronger than him, and I eventually ripped it from his grasp, immediately trying to find away to get the two Smurfs out. Little did I know, Gargamel was pulling out his dragon wand.

"Unfortunately for you, you are too big of a problem for me to deal with. I guess I'm going to have to... _shrink_ down the size of that problem," he began to laugh maniacally twirling the wand a few times, " _p_ _ermanently_." I suddenly heard voices coming from inside the leaf blower.

"Smurfs?!" I called out, trying to see if they were okay. Gargamel heard me, and right as he pointed the wand in my direction, the word 'Smurf' stayed in his head.

I suddenly felt an electric shock pierce my heart, then travel all over my body. I dropped the leaf blower in shock, holding my chest. My body began tingling, feeling like a thousand tiny needles were poking me all at the same time. My vision became blurry and my muscles started to ache. I yelled out in pain as I doubled over, the ache turning in to harsh throbs of agony. It felt like forever, but in reality it was only 10 seconds before it was over.

I panted as I tried to regain my breath, a migraine starting to settle in. My chest, right where my heart was, was throbbing painfully. I tried to look around me, but everything was blurry. I was seeing double, and everything looked 10 times bigger than it should be. I suddenly heard a loud whirring sound, and looked up just in time to see a _giant_ leaf blower come towards me. I felt myself being sucked inside, my body tumbling around until I hit the side of the holding container. I groaned as I grabbed my head, sitting up as slowly as possible. I heard mumbling around me. I could just make out someone saying 'who is that?'. I struggled to open my eyes, but I finally managed to. It was dark and cold, and confined. I could make out two blue shapes that seemed familiar. Suddenly I recognized them.

"Gusty! Brainy! Thank gods your okay!" I tried to say, but it came out slightly slurred. The two Smurfs stared at me in complete shock.

"...Miss Dae?" Brainy finally said, adjusting his glasses. I furrowed my brow.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I asked. Gutsy took a careful step towards me.

"What happened out there?" he asked in shock. I didn't understand why they were both acting so confused and appalled. My eyes widened when I suddenly realized something horrifying. The two Smurfs standing in front of me seemed normal sized. Not tiny enough to fit in my hand, but _normal sized_.

"Oh my gods..." I trailed off. A possibility of what happened struck me. "Did Gargamel shrink me? That overgrown rat!" I stormed, eyes narrowing in anger. The two Smurfs glanced at each other.

"Uhh... I'm afraid he did more than that, lass," Gutsy said uneasily. I stared at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a hint of fear evident in my voice. Suddenly, before he could answer, the leaf blower we were in jerked. It moved around harshly before suddenly spitting us out. I flew in the air, yelping as I landed on something smooth and... Alive?

I looked up to see Grace looking down at me questioningly. I realized I had landed right in the palm of her hands. After a moment, her questioning gaze turned into one of astonishment and shock.

"...D-Dae? Is that you?" she gasped, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, Gargamel hit me with a shrinking spell or something," I said casually. I never thought I would actually say that someone had shrunk me, especially with so much ease. I still felt dizzy, and I swayed back and forth a little. "I still need to get my bag before we go, I hid it under the isle with all the... The..." I squinted my eyes in concentration, "play dough! That was it," I said finally, snapping my fingers. A wave of pain washed over me, and I clutched my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Patrick? You, uh... Might want to come over here," I heard Grace call out uneasily. I heard footsteps stop in front of me.

"Whose this?" Patrick's voice sounded above me.

"It's, uh..."

"Gods, Patrick," I began. "Can't you recognize your own niece?" I said jokingly. The pain lessened up, and I was able to open my eyes. Patrick was staring at me in complete shock. "What?" I said a little louder than necessary. I was getting a little tired of not knowing what was going on.

"Nothing, uh... You just look a little... Blue," Patrick said with a shrug. Grace gave him a look, then turned to me.

"Dae, I don't really know how to say this... But I think Gargamel turned you into, ahh..." she trailed off.

"Okay, somebody better tell me what's going on _now_!" I demanded, fed up with all this tiptoeing around me.

"Hey guys!" I heard Clumsy call from below. I looked over Grace's hand and to the ground, seeing all the Smurfs gathered there. They all gasped. "Miss Dae! Your're a... _Smurf_!" Clumsy exclaimed.

I was silent for a few moments following that, before I started chuckling.

"What? No! That can't be right," I said dismissively, waving my hand at him. I stopped my hand right in front of my face when I noticed its... Blue complexion. I furrowed my brows.

"Wait..." I said to no one in particular. I wiggled my fingers, and brought my other hand up for observation as well. My breathing became heavy.

"Dae, everything's going to be fine," I heard Grace say calmly. My breathing slowed, and I took a deep calming breath.

"Y-yeah..." I started. "Everything going to be firnrnmemhm..." My words slurred as I fell to the side, my vision going black.

The last think I thought before slipping into unconsciousness was: ' _Wow... I can't believe I actually fainted._ '

* * *

Wow! Eventful chapter! I hope you guys like it :) please let me know!

Again, if you are enjoying the story, please follow/favorite and/or review!


End file.
